


Haunted Memories // Satan x-reader

by DreadfulToriWrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dark, Fear, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulToriWrites/pseuds/DreadfulToriWrites
Summary: You thought you escaped him, but he seems to have impacted more than you thought.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy how this is written, I'm trying drastically to improve my writing.

It's like you never left.

His voice echoed through your head, your body tensing up after a shiver wrecked through your spine. The untenable actions of Satan flashed in your mind, the graphic scene of guts and torture making you feel sick to your stomach. The sheets beneath you stuck to your skin. The room felt like it was on fire, like it was trying to choke you out. There was no escape from this.

When you closed your eyes, you could still see and feel him, his touch poisoned. It destroys everything it touches. He was a wicked one, feigning composure to slither his way into whomever he wishes.

You fell for his charm, even when you were warned. He held a beware sign behind those emerald eyes, but you ignored it. You were a full not to realize that he was just another demon - a demon with a lust for pain.

Even the name didn't scare you at first. The demon of wrath seemed like such a small title, something children would laugh at. How pathetic of you to fall for him. 

He reeled you in, so much so that you slept with him. His body was heaven, his touch seemingly knowing. Your nerves called out to him, your body aching. Satan gave you all you wanted. You were like a greedy pig, desperately hungry for more slop.

Now, the thought of him with you aroused fear. It was as if his scent was permanently etched into your skin, traling behind you everywhere you went. The placed he touched you burned, you body filthy. He contaminated you with his flesh.

You know I'll find you one day. And I'll make you mine.

Swearing to yourself, Satan appeared to stand in front of your bed. Your heart jumped, a dreadful ache echoing through your bones. He couldn't really be here, he wasn't allowed out of Devildom. After Lucifer found out what he was doing, fury engulfed him. How could he betray what everyone was trying to do?

Swallowing, you almost spat at the mirage. Even though you would see horrific tortures, you shut your eyes.

"You're not here. Go away."

A click of the tongue - when he spoke, it was with malice.

Y/N, I'm never going to leave you. I'll always be by your side.

You bit your lip, hot steamy tears dripping down to your face. Every breath was shaky, sobs threatening to erupt. All went silent, except for your pathetic noises.

Courage was something that came and went for you, but in this moment it decided to show up. It physically hurt, but you opened your eyes to find him gone. He was only a mere hallucination. 

Had he impacted you this badly? Were you really going to lose your mind over this dangerous demon? However, what burned most in your heart and mind was:

Was he ever going to find you again?


	2. Chapter 2

You were correct to think that there was no escaping Satan's wrath. The weeks following that dreadful hallucination, your life seemed to deteriorate. Out of the corner of your eye, he was always watching, always waiting. He was so clear and direct, whispering sick horrors to you constantly. Several times you vomited from the vivid images that flooded your imagination.

However, this was only the beginning of your torture. You became paranoid, and you barely slept. It felt like your body was shutting down, desperately wishing this would all end.

You saw him again, and that same ache filled you from before. There was a fuzzy, black border disturbing your eyesight, yet everything looked surreal. The only thing that was clear was the sight of Satan. That all-knowing smirk rested on his handsome face. You were on the cold bathroom floor, seated in the corner by the toilet, which you rested your head against. It felt cool against your hot, clammy skin.

Satan stepped closer to you, leaning down. How did he get in your home? He must have been another hallucination, but at this point you couldn't tell - reality seemed to blend in with fantasy.

"Y/N, I finally found you."

His voice rang in your ears, hitting you with a wave of nausea. The sound of him was vile, trapping you beneath him.

With every breath, your body was becoming weaker and weaker, slipping away slowly. Satan knelt down in front of you, reaching forward to carefully move the strands of hair that had fallen on your face. Your body, while being too heavy to move, screaming at you to swat him away. The darkness was closing in, your consciousness falling away from you.

The last thing you remembered was his cruel, gruelling smile, and how soft his hand felt against your sweaty face.


	3. Chapter 3

You were correct to think that there was no escaping Satan's wrath. The weeks following that dreadful hallucination, your life seemed to deteriorate. Out of the corner of your eye, he was always watching, always waiting. He was so clear and direct, whispering sick horrors to you constantly. Several times you vomited from the vivid images that flooded your imagination.

However, this was only the beginning of your torture. You became paranoid, and you barely slept. It felt like your body was shutting down, desperately wishing this would all end.

You saw him again, and that same ache filled you from before. There was a fuzzy, black border disturbing your eyesight, yet everything looked surreal. The only thing that was clear was the sight of Satan. That all-knowing smirk rested on his handsome face. You were on the cold bathroom floor, seated in the corner by the toilet, which you rested your head against. It felt cool against your hot, clammy skin.

Satan stepped closer to you, leaning down. How did he get in your home? He must have been another hallucination, but at this point you couldn't tell - reality seemed to blend in with fantasy.

"Y/N, I finally found you."

His voice rang in your ears, hitting you with a wave of nausea. The sound of him was vile, trapping you beneath him.

With every breath, your body was becoming weaker and weaker, slipping away slowly. Satan knelt down in front of you, reaching forward to carefully move the strands of hair that had fallen on your face. Your body, while being too heavy to move, screaming at you to swat him away. The darkness was closing in, your consciousness falling away from you.

The last thing you remembered was his cruel, gruelling smile, and how soft his hand felt against your sweaty face.


End file.
